The delivery of topical medicine from a vial to skin to treat skin conditions or to penetrate the skin for medicinal purposes is known. Likewise, the delivery of tooth whitener gel compositions from a vial is known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,577 discloses a tooth whitener applicator and method. The applicator is a conventional glass ampoule having a tooth whitening solution vacuum-sealed within a chamber of the ampoule. The whitening solution is a liquid based gel containing a whitening formula.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,497 discloses a dispenser and applicator for liquid, such as a tooth whitening composition, including a container having an internal chamber and an opening initially sealed by a seal such that liquid within the chamber is hermetically sealed therein, a porous applicator mounted on the container above the opening and overlying the seal, and an over-cap covering the applicator and opening and which is movable with respect to the container and carries a piercing member. The over-cap is movable from a position at which the piercing member is spaced from the seal to a position at which the piercing member extends through the applicator and pierces the seal. The porous applicator includes an opening sized to receive the piercing member. The piercing member is disposed in the opening when the piercing member is spaced from the seal, and the porous applicator is formed of a material having a sufficiently high density that the opening narrows when the piercing member is removed from the opening, to preclude free flow of liquid through the opening.
Additional prior art relating to hand-held dispenser of tooth whitening composition or other dispensable substances include U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0198918, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,972,331, 4,927,283 and 5,307,953.